Pokemon: New Adventure
by SerenaTheHedgehog
Summary: My first Pokemon fanfic! This is a mix between the manga and games. Mitsumi and Hareta embark on a new journey. After the whole space-time continuum adventure from the manga, the two head for Unova. What new adventures await them? Please Review!
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Please Review!**

**XXX**

**Prologue: New Adventure**

"Hey, Mitsumi! Hurry up ya slowpoke," Hareta yelled as he jumped onto another tree branch. Hareta was very excited about traveling. Professor Rowan had suggested that the boy should see the world. The professor had also asked Mitsumi to keep an eye on him. The Unova region, which is where they were headed, was a big place after all.

"Geez, Hareta…," Mitsumi muttered to herself. As it turns out, Mitsumi was originally from Unova. She smiled slightly at the thought of visiting her homeland. Her father and Cyrus were actually leading rival groups. She remembered what her father had told her. She was to keep an eye on Cyrus and make sure that he did not interfere with Team Plasma's goals. Several days ago, she had received a letter from her father requesting her presence. Since Hareta was going to Unova, this gave her a good chance for her to go home as well.

What Mitsumi didn't know was that her father had changed. The Ghetsis whose original plans had changed dramatically.

"Wow! What a huge boat! You said this thing can fly as well, right? Awesome," the brown haired boy was yelling as he was looking the airship over. Mitsumi sweat dropped at the stares she was receiving from other people standing around the dock. That monkey boy was making a scene as usual. She tried to ignore the looks and went to go and buy their tickets.

"Two tickets, please," she said to the lady behind the glass window at the ticket building.

"Flight to Nuvema Town, Unova now boarding," a voice over the loudspeaker said. It then repeated the message. Mitsumi and Hareta got in line with their tickets ready.

The plane took off several minutes later and they were off to Unova.

XXX

At Team Plasma's Castle:

A young man with light green hair wearing a light brown cloak was walking soundlessly down the aisle. As he passed the men and women, they bowed to him. When the boy had reached the throne, an older man stepped forward placing a gold crown on the youth's head. The boy opened his eyes and raised a hand. The people in the throne room cheered for him.

"All hail King N," the people exclaimed. The older man standing next to the one called N smirked slightly. His plans would soon be set into motion. He had already sent for the boy's sister. _"Once Mitsumi arrives, nothing shall stand in my way. I, Ghetsis, will rule all of Unova,"_ Ghetsis thought evily.

XXX

On the Plane:

"Wow… look at all these pokemon! I've never seen those before," Hareta exclaimed excitedly. Several pink heart shaped pokemon leapt into the air, their bodies sparkling as the sun shone brightly. Mitsumi smiled as she saw them swim by.

"Those are Alomomola," Mitsumi informed him.

"There are many pokemon here in Unova that you'd never see in Sinnoh," she added. Hareta's face lit up like the sun. The prospect of meeting new pokemon was extremely exciting to him. Then he thought about something.

"Mitsumi, since you knew what that pokemon was called, have you been here before," Hareta asked.

"… I was born here in Unova…," the green haired teen replied quietly. Hareta looked at her curiously, but did not press any further, for which Mitsumi was grateful. Several minutes passed in silence.

"We will be arriving in Unova shortly," the captain said over the speaker. People started to move around a bit to grab their stuff and sat back down. The plane descended upon the sparkling water and docked shortly after. The door to the plane opened and the passengers got off. Mitsumi and Hareta got off and looked around. A woman wearing a lab coat was walking towards them waving her hand towards them.

"Welcome to Unova! My name is Professor Juniper. I heard from Professor Rowan that he was sending to kids over here," the pokemon professor said cheerfully.

**To Be Continued.**

**Please Review! ^^. This is my first Pokemon fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**I own none of the characters.**

**A/N: my beta reader is currently on a short vacation, so there may be a few mistakes that I did not catch.**

**Please Review!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1 Introductions: Mitsumi's P.O.V**

"You two are Mitsumi and Hareta, right? I was told by Professor Rowan that you would be coming today. My name is Professor Juniper," the brunette in the lab coat said to the two kids. We both nodded. Hareta looked excited as always and was jumping around looking at her from different angles. I sighed and had to grab him by his scarf to get him to stop. I dipped my head in a slight bow. _How embarrassing!_

"I apologize ma'am. He is a bit of a wild animal sometimes," I said apologetically. _All of the time, actually._ The Pokémon professor smiled acceptingly.

"Why don't we head over to my lab. We can chat over some lunch," the professor suggested. Hareta started to drool at the mention of food and I had to hit him on the head to snap him out of it. Of course then he had to start jumping around like a Spoink and start yelling about food. I gave the professor another apologetic smile. She laughed at Hareta's behavior.

A few minutes later:

"Wow… do all Pokémon research labs look the same," I wondered aloud as I remembered the research facilities at the former Team Galactic HQ in Veilstone City. Professor Juniper blinked and gave me a questioning glance.

"I-I used to be a member of Team Galactic… before we disbanded," I explained keeping my gaze to the floor. The professor simply nodded and gave an understanding smile. She did not ask me any questions about that subject, for which I was grateful.

Hareta was looking at everything, but at least he refrained from touching anything important. The professor left us alone in the lobby while she went to fix us some sandwiches. While she was making lunch, I sat patiently on one of the benches and looked out the window.

"Looks like there's going to be a thunder storm coming," I said to Hareta. He ran over towards the window I was sitting next to and looked out at the growing, dark storm clouds.

"Yup. It's gonna be a big one," Hareta confirmed. Professor Juniper came back out from the back and walked over to where Hareta and I were sitting. She looked troubled as she put the tray down on the table.

"How odd… we don't usually get many thunder storms around this time of year…," she said to us. I didn't remember much about the Unova region, even if I was born here. I tried to think back.

"Actually, I think that I've seen something like this before… a long time ago," I muttered. _Think, Mitsumi, think! _I thought about it for a bit and it struck me. _The_ _dragons!_

"I remember now," I shouted, startling Hareta who had just shoved a sandwich into his mouth as well as causing the professor to jump slightly.

"I remember when I saw something like this before! It's been ages, but I still remember. It was back when Cyrus was taking me to Sinnoh. We got caught up in a huge lightning storm. I remember looking out the window. I saw two huge glowing red eyes staring at me through the clouds. The black dragon Pokémon was the one who caused it. It was Zekrom," I exclaimed. We all put the sandwiches down on the tray and ran outside.

"The storm is moving closer," the professor noted. We watched as the dark clouds came closer. Little bolts of lightning sparked around causing small flashes in the sky, but no rain. The storm clouds were upon us suddenly. Lightning flashed and those same glowing, bright red eyes that seemed like they could stare into a person's soul, stared at us. I gulped nervously. Hareta then ran forward excitedly and placed his hands around mouth like a megaphone.

"Hey… Zekrom! I'm Hareta! It's nice to meet you! Do ya wanna battle," he yelled. The professor and I just stared at him as though he were crazy, which, in my opinion, he apparently was. The black dragon Pokémon roared in response and zapped Hareta with a huge bolt of white lightning then flew off. The storm clouds disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Professor Juniper ran up to the boy who was currently knocked out.

"Hey, Hareta. Are you alright," the professor asked the boy. He groaned in response. I sighed with relief and then my frustration overrode my concern.

"You itiot! You could have been killed! What were you thinking just waltzing up to a Pokémon that is considered a _god_ and saying, 'hi' like that?! Are you trying to annoy every legendary Pokémon," I yelled. Some tears forming in my eyes at the thought of losing my first valuable friend that didn't think of me as a monster. Hareta was now wide awake thanks to my yelling.

"Don't scare me like that," I sniffed as I dropped to my knees. Hareta patted my arm in a comforting way. I looked at him smiling. I shook my head. (End P.O.V)

Team Plasma's Castle:

The boy called N was readying himself for his journey. He had his white button up shirt over his black t-shirt, light brown pants, and green sneakers on. He grabbed his black and white hat off of the hook on his bedroom door. He secured his little gold puzzle to his belt. He went to pick up his pokeballs and sighed. Ghetsis had explained to him that he had to carry his friends in pokeballs for now.

"Once I become the hero of Unova, my friends will no longer be confined to these horrible capsules," N thought boldly.

He felt ready to meet the white legendary pokemon that would only appear before the hero. His father said that he would most likely encounter his older sister. N was excited to meet his sister and hoped that she was kind to pokemon. When he asked Ghetsis about Mitsumi, though, the sage said that he didn't know. The two siblings would find each other soon.

**To Be Continued…**

**This was my first shot at First Person P.O.V. How did I do? Please Review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 : Ghetsis's Message

**I do not own pokemon.**

**Please Review!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2 Route 1:**

"Professor Rowan asked me to update your pokedexes," Professor Juniper said. Mitsumi and Hareta handed her their pokedexes. The professor suggested that they contact Rowan and tell them about what happened while she worked on their devices. The two kids nodded and walked over to the green video-phone booths.

"Why don't you contact the professor. I want to make a private call first," the green haired girl said. Hareta gave her a questioning look but complied. While the boy was busy talking to the older professor, Mitsumi walked outside to make a call.

"Now where did I put my Xtransceiver…," Mitsumi muttered to herself as she rummaged through her pink and white handbag. She found the communication device in the small side pocket and turned it on. She was so caught up in what she was doing, that she did not notice that somebody had snuck up behind her. The person tapped her lightly on the shoulder effectively startling her.

"Gah!" Mitsumi shrieked as she spun around to find herself facing a white haired man with gray eyes in a black ninja outfit. The ninja had a _Plasma_ symbol on his belt. What Mitsumi found more surprising was that he bowed to her.

"I am one of the Shadow Triad. I have come to escort you to my lord N," the shadow ninja said calmly. He stood up and motioned for the green haired teen to follow.

"Come…," the shadow said as he ran towards Route 1. Mitsumi sprinted after him keeping up surprisingly well. She stopped when he did.

"My lord N… I have brought the one you wanted," the shadow said to a person hidden in the shadows. A teenager with tea green hair was leaning on a tree waiting for them. With that said, the ninja vanished into the shadows leaving the two siblings to chat in private. N smiled at his sister kindly.

"I've never had the opportunity to introduce myself properly, nee-san. I am Natural Harmonia Gropius, King of Team Plasma," N said. Mitsumi looked at him strangely at being called 'nee-san'.

"Umm… I'm Mitsumi. It's a pleasure to meet you… your majesty," Mitsumi said in a rush. N smirked at his older sister's introduction.

"You don't have to address me in the same manner as our subjects. You can simply call me _N_," the young king laughed. Mitsumi blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait a sec. What do you mean by _our_ subjects," Mitsumi asked.

"That is correct. Ghetsis intends for you to be the second leader of Team Plasma. He did not inform you of this," N asked curiously. Mitsumi shook her head.

"What are Team Plasma's goals, anyways," Mitsumi asked. She knew that most teams were never up to any good and hoped that her brother was not leading a criminal organization.

"Our goals are to liberate Pokémon from people who would abuse them. Ghetsis has agreed to help me realize this dream. Mitsumi, do you have a dream," N replied. Mitsumi thought about his question for a bit before answering.

"Hm… I think I would be happy if humans and Pokémon can live together in harmony," Mitsumi said. N smiled. His sister was definitely the one to rule beside him. A yell from the edge of the town caught the two siblings' attention.

"Hey! Mitsumi! Where are you," Hareta yelled towards the forest.

"I suppose that you should head back soon. I am sure that we shall see each other very soon," N said. Mitsumi nodded in agreement and hurried over to where Hareta was waiting.

"Hi, Mitsumi. What took ya so long," Hareta questioned.

"Sorry. That call took a bit longer than I thought," the teen apologized.

"Well… whatever. C'mon! The professor finished upgrading our pokédexes," the kid replied and ran back to the lab. Mitsumi sighed and jogged after him.

In the lab:

"Here you go. Your pokédexes and a set of pokéballs," the professor said as she held out the tray that had the said items. The two thanked the professor and stored the items in their bags.

"Hareta. You wish to battle the gyms here, correct," the brunette asked the young boy.

"Yup," he responded cheerfully.

"The closest gym would be in Striaton City," Mitsumi blurted out before the professor could reply.

"You are familiar with the Unova region. I forgot about that for a moment," Professor Juniper said.

"Sorry for interupting, professor," Mitsumi apologized. Hareta started to tap his foot impatiently.

"C'mon, Mitsumi! Lets go already," Hareta said and marched out the door. The green haired girl sighed and hurried out the door after the young boy.

"Bye, professor," Mitsumi yelled as she ran to catch up with Hareta. The Pokémon professor waved back and watched the two head off on their new adventure.

Route 1:

"Hey, a new Pokémon," Hareta yelled from within the tall grass. The Pokémon was a small blue-gray bird Pokémon twittered. Hareta whipped out his Pokédex, but Mitsumi was faster.

"That's a Pidove. It evolves into a Tranquill and later on, into an Unfezant," the green haired girl said knowledgeably.

"Okay… I'm gonna catch it," Hareta said. He took out a pokéball and threw it. Luckily, Mitsumi had taught this wild child how to throw properly so that he did not endanger the Pokémon or any other people nearby. The last thing that she wanted was another mishap like with Gardenia of Eterna City. The pokéball opened and flashed a red light over the wild Pidove. The ball shook three times before stopping. Hareta picked up the pokéball.

"Cool! I caught my first Unova Pokémon," Hareta cheered while jumping around like a crazy Spoink once more. Mitsumi smiled at this. She reached towards her own belt of pokéballs and found that she had a Pokémon. She was sure that she had left all of her Pokémon back at Professor Rowan's lab. She peered at the pokéball carefully to get a better look at it. It was an evolved form of a Snivy, a Servine.

"When did that get here…," Mitsumi thought to herself. She remembered when that ninja had snuck up behind her earlier. Could that have been when?

"Servine, come on out," Mitsumi called as she tossed the pokéball in front of her.

"Serr," the grass-snake Pokémon said as it looked at her with it's intelligent red-orange eyes. Hareta looked at the Pokémon with wonder.

"Wow… you didn't tell me that you had already caught a Pokémon! It looks pretty strong. Let me check the pokédex…," Hareta took out the device which then displayed Servine's stats and information.

"Let's have a battle," the boy cheered. Mitsumi looked at the Servine with curiosity. Her gaze held the question if the Pokémon wanted to work with her. To her complete shock, it nodded and stepped forward. Hareta grinned and called on his newly caught Pidove.

"Servine, use vinewhip at the ground to launch yourself upwards, then use leaf blade on Pidove," Mitsumi called. The Servine followed her commands without any hesitation. The combo landed before Hareta or his Pidove could even react. It was over in under a minute. The boy was caught off guard as his Pokémon flew past him into a tree right behind and was knocked out.

"No mercy, huh, Mitsumi," Hareta said embarrassedly. Mitsumi, who was also shocked at this speed of her new Servine shook her head and gave a wry smile.

"I almost forgot how tough you are in battle," Hareta said. Losing was never a big deal to the kid like it would be with most trainers his age, that's what Mitsumi like about him.

"Let's go. Accumula Town is just up ahead," Mitsumi said.

"Right," Hareta responded. The two of them ran to the next town.

**To Be Continued…**

**xxx**

**Mitsumi's Pokémon team: Servine (f) Lv. 25**

**N's Pokémon team: (?)**

**Hareta's Pokemon team: Pidove (m) Lv. 4**

**xxx**

**Hmm… I had hoped that this would be longer. The chapter was originally going to be in Accumula Town, but I changed my mind. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Ghetsis's Message

**I own none of the characters.**

**Please leave a Review!**

**Chapter 3 Ghetsis's Message:**

"Here we are. Accumula Town. Sure is nice, huh, Hareta," Mitsumi asked the brown haired boy walking next to her. He nodded excitedly.

"I'm gonna go and explore," Hareta said cheerfully after feeding his Pidove an oran berry. He ran off before Mitsumi could say anything, leaving her standing in the middle of the small town.

_"Well, what should I do now…,"_ Mitsumi thought. She needed to get some supplies for their journey.

"Guess I should head to the Pokécenter," the teen murmured. She walked to the center with her new Servine close on her heels.

There was a wide variety of items at the Pokémart, with many types of pokéballs in boxes, different types of mail, potions, and other assorted items behind the counter.

"I would like three luxury balls, four escape ropes, and an Inquiry Mail, please," Mitsumi said as she took out her wallet. The clerk nodded and turned around to find the items.

"Here you go. That will be 340 Poké, please," the clerk said. Mitsumi passed the money and thanked the clerk as she bagged her items. Now that Mitsumi had gotten what she needed, she walked back outside to find a crowd of people in the center of the town. Hareta came running over.

"C'mon, Mitsumi! There's something going on over here," Hareta said excitedly as he dragged the green haired girl over to the edge of the group.

At the center of the make-shift stage stood a middle-aged looking man with tea green hair red eyes. The man wore large fancy robes with red and blue embroidered designs and a red eye-patch over his right eye. Surrounding him were six people wearing blue-gray and white hooded uniforms. Four of them held banners that were black and white with a P on top of a Z. It was Team Plasma.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation…," Ghetsis said, starting his speech with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

"What's this guy talking about… liberating Pokémon…," some people in the crowd murmured. Others simply kept silent and shook their heads.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth…," Ghetsis continued. Hareta yawned and stretched.

"He's still talking. Man… what a windbag," Hareta said in a bored tone.

"Shh," said one elderly lady who happened to be standing nearby.

"…Pokémon are different from us humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon," Ghetsis said raising his arms dramatically. People talked among themselves for a short while before quieting down for the speaker to continue.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention," Ghetsis concluded with a bow. The small troupe left towards Route 2. The crowd of people whispered some more before shaking their heads and dispersing.

"Well, he sure was theatrical," Mitsumi commented. Hareta yawned again.

"Pretty boring, if ya ask me," the brown haired kid said.

"I thought it a very _interesting_ speech," Mitsumi responded.

"Father has a way with words, doesn't he," a voice from behind stated causing the two to jump in surprise.

"Woah! Who are you," Hareta demanded. How did this guy sneak up on him so easily, he had to wonder.

"My name is N," N said, introducing himself to Hareta.

"I'm Hareta, it's nice to meetcha," the brown haired boy responded.

"Hello again, nee-san. I see that you have become well acquainted with my friend," N said to Mitsumi with a light smirk before looking down towards Servine. The Servine walked up to him and spoke.

"Ser ser servine," the green snake Pokémon said. N grinned and nodded back to the Pokémon. Hareta also listened in on what the Pokémon was saying.

"Servine approves of you, Mitsumi," both N and Hareta said at the same time. Both looked at each other, startled by the fact that they both understood Pokémon.

"I am amazed! You also understand Pokemon," N said excitedly. He gave a genuine smile to the boy.

"I was raised by the Pokemon back in Sinnoh, so I learned how to understand them," the young boy responded. N nodded to this.

"As was I, my friend," the green haired boy said. He then turned towards Mitsumi.

"You have made a very valuable friend, big sis. Would you two like to travel with me? I plan to defeat the Pokemon League and the champion Alder," N proposed.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do think, Hareta," Mitsumi said faking a look of deep indecision, but her eyes shone wih a teasing light. Hareta laughed.

"Sure! Why not. The more the merrier, right," Hareta replied. N smiled.

"Then let's go! Off to Route 2," Mitsumi responded. The two boys nodded in unison.

Route 2:

The three kids made their way through Route two with ease. N proved himself to be quite the capable trainer, and a responsible one at that.

"Servine, use vine whip on Patrat," Mitsumi called.

"Zorua, use shadow ball on Minccino," N called. The battle of the last trainer on the Route was defeated. After defeating a trainer, N would comment on that person's fighting technique and heal their Pokémon for them.

"N sure is amazing, isn't he? He might be even stronger than you, Mitsumi," Hareta stated.

"It is very possible that he is stronger than me," Mitsumi replied.

"The next town, Stiaton City, is just up ahead," N informed them after he jumped down from a tree. They hurried to the town. The first gym of Unova awaiting them.

**To Be Continued…**

**xxx**

**Mitsumi: Servine- lv. 26**

**Hareta: Pidove- lv. 15**

**N: Zorua- lv. 27**

**xxx**

**A/N: I know that this is sort of a short chapter, but it isn't to bad. N has decide to join Hareta and Mitsumi in challenging the Gyms and the League. Next stop: Striaton Gym!**

**Also, I appologize for messing up the order a bit with my chapters.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Striaton City

**I own none of the characters. I plead for reviews!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4 Striaton City:**

"Finally! We have arrived in Striaton City. There is a trainer's school over in the left of the city, the Dream Yard over in the far right corner of the city, and the Striaton Gym just to the left of the Dream Yard," Mitsumi informed her two companions. N gave her an admiring look and thought, "she is very knowledgeable even though she hasn't been here in ages. I have seen her battle style as well. She is able to coordinate her Pokémon's moves well, in both tag battles and double battles. She is truly amazing!"

"Wow! You sure know a lot, Mitsumi," Hareta said.

"Well… I have studied up on most of the regions: Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Unova," the green haired girl responded.

"I see. That is something else that we have in common, nee-san. Ghetsis kept me inside the castle, but I still had to learn about the outside world. I still know little more than what the books taught me, though. Lady Concordia and Lady Anthea often came to teach me about Pokémon. Ghetsis and the other Sages taught me about the regions," N said softly. Mitsumi noted that her little brother seemed a bit sad and gave him a comforting hug. N was startled slightly, but he found that it wasn't so bad that his sister should hug him. She smiled at him gently and nodded towards the Dream Yard, and the three headed off towards the foresty area.

Several minutes later:

"Pidove, use peck, then use air slash," Hareta called.

"Dodge it, Patrat," Hareta's opponent (a kid wearing an orange shirt with a matching hat and blue shorts), about the same age, yelled. The boy's Patrat was able to dodge the peck attack, but was wiped out by the move that came right after it. The air slash hit it's target and the Patrat wobbled.

"Let's wrap this up! Pidove, use air slash one more time," Hareta cheered. This time, Patrat fainted after the air slash hit it.

"You did good, Patrat. Have a nice rest," the kid said as he returned his fainted Pokémon to it's Pokéball. Hareta shook hands with the kid.

"We should do this again someday," Hareta said with a huge grin. The kid smiled and nodded.

After a couple more hours of spending time in the Dream Yard, the trio decided to head in for the night. They went to the Pokémon Center and booked a room. Once they got situated, Mitsumi suggested that they talk about the gym leaders of the Striaton Gym.

"Chili has a Pansear which is a fire type. Cress has a Panpour which is a water type. Cilan has a Pansage which is a grass type," Mitsumi said.

"I have heard that whichever starter Pokémon you have, they will have the brother with the type advantage over whichever Pokemon that is," N added.

"Do you think that we could all battle the three gym leaders using the same field," Hareta asked. Mitsumi thought about this for a moment before answering.

"I am not sure, but I see no harm in asking. So then, if I am using Servine, then I'll be going up against Chili. If Hareta uses Pidove, then who will he battle…," the Mitsumi said.

"How about I use one of my other Pokemon from my Sinnoh this time. I do happen to have my Milotic with me now. I had her transfered here earlier today downstairs. If I battle with Milotic, I would then have to battle Cilan. Then Haret can battle Chili and N can battle Cress," Mitsumi said. Both boys nodded their heads to this plan.

"Well then, we should all get a good night's sleep," N said. And with that, everybody went to bed, hoping that the next day would be a successful one.

XXX

"Good morning, everyone," Mitsumi said pulling back the curtains to let the sunlight filter in. The two boys groaned and slowly got out of bed. Once everyone was ready to go, they headed downstairs to go buy some breakfast. Hareta's table manners were a bit to be desired, as others were staring at the amount of plates stacked up. Mitsumi sweatdropped and sighed.

Several minutes later:

"Alright! I'm pumped and ready to go," Hareta yelled as he burst through the front doors of the gym. Several waiters and waitresses looked at the boy as though he were and odd child (which he is).

"Excuse me. Could you please lead us to the gym? We are traveling as a group," Mitsumi said for the three travelers. One waiter whispered to another who then nodded and rushed off.

"Please wait for a moment," the waiter who stayed behind said. Moments later, the other waiter came back to the group with the three gym leaders walking behind him.

"You three want to challenge our gym, correct," The green haired one said with a warm smile. Mitsumi nodded.

"Great! Let's get this show on the road," the red haired one said.

"Right this way, if you please," the blue haired one said turning around to lead the group of challengers to the battle area.

"Here we are! We haven't given you a formal welcome yet. My name is Cilan, and these are my brothers Chili and Cress," The green haired gym leader said as he pointed towards his siblings.

"Who's first," Chili asked eagerly.

"We were actually hoping that we could battle all of you at the same time. Three on three," Mitsumi said.

"Hmm… sounds interesting. We made an exception once with a trio of trainers before, so I don't see anything wrong with doing it again. We will be using Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour," Cilan said. The three gym leaders brought out their Pokémon.

"Thank you very much! Go, Milotic," Mitsumi said bringing out her beautiful Pokémon.

"Go, Pidove," Hareta called and brought out the little bird Pokémon.

"Let's go, Zorua," N said as he brought out his little shape-shifter Pokémon.

"I will be the referee for this battle. This a three on three match. Substitutions are not allowed. The battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Battle start," the first waiter said.

"Alright then. Milotic, use aqua tail to launch yourself into the air, then again against Pansear," Mitsumi said her Milotic following her orders immediately. The second aqua tail hit Pansear before it's trainer could give a command.

"No way," Chili exclaimed as he recalled his defeated Pokémon.

"It's all yours now, you two," Mitsumi said to N and Hareta who nodded in return before quickly bringing their attention back to the battle.

"Zorua, use transform on Pidove," N called. The small black, fox-like Pokémon jumped and did a back flip. In mid spin, Zorua glowed and transformed into a Pidove.

"Zorua/Pidove, use peck," Hareta and N called. One of the two flew high and dove downwards to attack while the other swooped in low to attack.

"Panpour, use water gun on the Pidove above you," Cress called. The water monkey Pokémon squirted a strong jet of water from it's mouth.

"Pidove, switch tactics and use air slash," Hareta called. Pidove flapped it's wings creating the blades of wind forcing through Panpour's attack and pushing him closer to Pansage.

"Now, Zorua! Use wing attack on Pansage," N commanded. Zorua stayed low and used wing attack on both Pansage and Panpour forcing the two monkey's to fly back into a wall knocking them out instantly.

"Wow! I must say that I am very impressed with your combinations! Fluent and well executed," Cilan praised the three challengers.

"Mitsumi, was it? Your Milotic's attacks were swift and accurate. Well done," Cress said. Mitsumi gave a respectful bow.

"You three have earned the Trio Badge," Chili finished. Cilan passed out the badges.

"Thank you very much," the trainers said. They left the gym and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

**To Be Continued…**

**xxx**

**Mitsumi: Servine- lv. 27, Milotic- lv. 36**

**Hareta: Pidove- lv. 17**

**N: Zorua- lv. 28**

**xxx**

**A/N Sorry for the slow updates. Blasted (pointless) CSTs.**


	6. Chapter 5: Munna and Musharna

**I own none of the characters.**

**A/N: I am soo sorry! I totally skipped this chapter! This is the actual Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be posted (again) in just a second! Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 5 Munna and Musharna: Dream Yard**

"That was a fun battle, huh," Hareta laughed. N's face fell slightly, but remembered how the brown haired boy could comunicate with Pokémon, just like himself. N didn't like to battle and only kept his Pokémon inside their Pokéball a day or so before he had to. Now his Zorua was sitting contentedly on his shoulder.

"It was a good battle," Mitsumi responded calmly. The group had decided to go back to the Dream Yard to do a bit more training before they went off to Route 2.

"Mu mu…," a soft cry of a Pokémon sounded.

"What was that," Hareta asked.

"It sounded like a Pokémon! Let's go," N said quickly. If he was right, that Pokemon sounded scared. They found a pink round Pokémon with a purple flower pattern all over it.

"It's a Munna! That is a fairly rare Pokémon. It sounds hurt," Mitsumi added. Nothing else was said as the three hurried over to it, but it backed away, frightened.

"Please stay back," N said calmly as he motioned for Mitsumi and Hareta to stop.

"It's strange, but I feel so at home in the forest…," Mitsumi thought silently.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. Please come here so that I may help you," N said to the terrified Munna. Slowly, the injured Pokémon floated towards the green haired boy who spoke with such a soft tone, unlike the humans it had met earlier. Suddenly, two people wearing the Team Plasma uniform stepped out of the shadows startling the Pokémon and N as well.

"We Found you, Munna," the female Plasma Grunt declared. The two Grunts seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were standing in front of their king.

"Come on! Come on! Make some Dream Mist," The male Plasma Grunt demanded.

"…Mu," Munna cried as it looked for a way to escape.

"Who are you? What are you doing," Hareta demanded angrily. The two Grunts looked at him with mild shock. They hadn't even seen the kid before. Mitsumi and N had snuck off. They wanted to see what would happen if they weren't seen.

"Are you talking about us? We're Team Plasma. We battle day and noght to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans," the male Grunt stated.

"What are we doing? The Pokémon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious valor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We are going to make people want to release their Pokemon… We shall show them dreams to manipulate their hearts," the female Grunt added. Suddenly, the male Grunt went and kicked the poor Munna who then cried out in pain.

"Mu… Naa…," it wailed.

"Come on! Spit out that Dream Mist," The male Grunt shouted.

"You're kicking a Pokémon to make it give of Dream Mist? That's mean! Why?! You're Trainers too, right," Hareta demanded getting more angry and rightfully so.

"That is correct. We are Pokémon Trainers too, but we are fighting for a different reason. Unlike you, we are fighting for the freedom of Pokémon," the female Grunt responded calmly.

"And setting Pokémon free means that we win Pokémon battles and take Pokémon by force! So on that note, we are going to rescue your Pokémon from you! Go, Patrat," the male Grunt added as he confronted the brown haired boy.

"Fine! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get! Go, Pidove," Hareta called out.

"Patrat, use leer," the Grunt called out.

"Pidove, use air slash! Then swoop in and use wing attack," Hareta responded. Pidove took the leer attack head on, but did not alter it's course. It trusted it's trainer completely. The first attack weekened the Grunt's Patrat, and the second attack knocked it out.

"Plasmaaa… Ah! Our beautiful dream," the Grunt moaned.

"Were you not taking him seriously because he's just a kid? Well, whatever, I'm next! Go, Purrloin," the female Grunt declared. She would have to step in because of her partner's blunder.

"That's fine! Pidove, use wing attack," Hareta said.

"Purrloin, dodge and then use scratch," the Grunt commanded. The wing attack hit Purrloin because of the bird Pokémon's speed, but it was still able to land a scratch attack even after it had been hit.

"Use air slash, Pisove," Hareta said recovering quickly. The opponent's Purrloin was still getting up when the attack hit it. Purrloin tried to get up, but fainted.

"Plasmaaa! This is a nightmare," the female grunt wailed.

"… I can't believe we Lost! But we must obtain the Dream Mist! Come on! Make with the Dream Mist," the male Grunt demanded as he went back to kicking the poor Munna.

"Hey! Knock it off," N finally shouted as he and Mitsumi walked out of their hiding places.

"!"

"What are you two doing," N all but shouted at the two Grunts. The two recognized that this was their king and shrunk under his gaze accordingly.

"We of Team Plasma shall protect Pokemon from foolish people! People like you," Mitsumi said in an eerily dark and cold tone. The Grunts flinched from both her intimidating aura and her eyes that had actually narrowed into slits, her eyes glowing a slight reddish color.

"You are both to never appear before us again, you worthless traitors," both N and Mitsumi said in unison, both giving off aura's of power. The two Grunts bowed lower to the ground.

"Yes, your Majesties," the two Grunts mumbled as they backed out and left the Dream Yard.

"Mitsumi… what's with your eyes," Hareta asked the green haired girl cautiously.

"Hmm…? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that! Cyrus noticed it, too, back then," Mitsumi replied dodging the question slightly.

"It seems that your eyes changed slightly… kinda snake like," Hareta continued.

"Yeah, I know. It has only happened in the past a couple of times: once in Snowpoint City, and again over in Eterna Forest. During both times in which, my life was endangered, or I was simply furious," Mitsumi sighed.

"Why would your life ever have been in danger, onee-san," N asked.

"Cyrus used somewhat spartan methods, if you will," Mitsumi said with a somewhat empty expression. She remembered how Cyrus would always push her to the limit in training to the point where she wasn't even considered so much as a human, but Team Galactic's Ultimate warrior, a killing machine. Mitsumi shook her head of these sad memories.

"Let's go," Hareta said. Mitsumi had completely missed his capture of Munna.

"Right! Off to Route 3," Mitsumi said.

_"Her eyes are still cold and creepy looking. Guess it will take a while before they change back…,"_ Hareta noted silently.

**To Be Continued…**

**xxx**

**Mitsumi: Servine- lv. 27, Milotic- lv. 36**

**Hareta: Pidove- lv. 18, Munna- lv. 12**

**N: Zorua- lv. 28**


	7. Chapter 6: Lenora

**I don't own Pokémon.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 6 Lenora:**

"Ehh? You're not planning on challenging the Nacrene Gym with us? Why not," Both N and Hareta asked the green haired girl in shock. The two boys were taken by surprise.

"Lenora will use two Pokémon: Watchog and Herdier. Both Pokémon are Normal types. You two can battle her two on two," Mitsumi stated.

"Then what will you be doing," Hareta asked the teenage girl.

"I plan on challenging the Humilau Gym in Humilau City. It is in Northeastern Unova. The gym leader, Marlin, specializes in Water types, so it would be a good match up against my Servine," Mitsumi answered.

"I see. That is a good strategy," N said.

"Let's go try to find some Rock and Ground type Pokémon in the Wellspring Cave," Mitsumi suggested. After a couple minutes in the Wellspring Cave, N had caught a Roggenrola. He allowed it to stay outside of it's pokéball as they walked down Route 3 towards Nacrene City.

"This place seems very nice," N commented as the walked towards the Pokécenter. It was a peaceful. It was a decent sized town with little of the annoying sounds of machinery. There was an accordian being played at the café near the Nacrene Museum.

"Looks like this is the place. You boys ready," Mitsumi asked. The two nodded and the three travelers walked in through the front doors.

"Look at all the bones! Whoa! That must have been a huge dragon," Hareta said in a loud voice. Some people started to look over at the small new group of visitors. Both N and Mitsumi tried to just ignore the stares.

"Indeed it was. That Dragonite skelleton was donated to this museum several years back. The three adventurers turned around and saw a young man in a lab coat.

"My name is Hawes, and Lenora is my wife. You three have come to challenge her, correct," Hawes asked them.

"These two will be challenging the gym leader. I would like to watch their battle. I am planning on sitting this one out," Mitsumi said.

"I see. Very well then! Please follow me to the back," Hawes said. They walked to the back and stepped into the library in the back. The library was of a good size. There were many books for all ages.

"Good luck! Oh, and before I forget, there is one book amongst these that will lead you to the gym leader," Hawes called before shutting the door.

"Better get searching then," Mitsumi suggested. She walked off toward the isle in the middle on the right hand side. She looked at the book shelf carefully and found what she was looking for. The green book near the top row in the middle was plastic. She gqve it a tug and stepped back. There was a low rumbling sound that signaled that the book case had begun to move. Once the book case had moved all the way to the right, it revealed a hidden stairway.

"I think that I will go down first to visit the gym leader," Mitsumi thought to herself. She glanced around for her companions who did not seem to notice before walking down.

"Welcome! The director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene Gym's Leader is me! Lenora! Are you my next challenger? I heard all the commotion upstairs, but only one of you managed to find your way down here. Well done," Lenora praised.

"I apologize if we were causing a ruccus. I do not plan on challenging the Nacrene Gym. My two companions are, though-…," Mitsumi started to say before Lenora cut her off.

"Hmph. You managed to find me so quickly. I insist that you at least make an effort to win the Unova League! I can tell that you are strong," The gym leader insisted as she brought out a pokéball.

"…" *sigh*

"Very well. Is a one on one alright though? My other two friends wish to battle you in a tag battle after this," Mitsumi replied as she also took out a pokéball.

"Sure! I don't mind. Now let's get this show on the road! Go, Herdier," Lenora said.

"Let's go, Servine," Mitsumi called. Both Pokémon glared at each other. The little dog-like Pokémon growled.

"Herdier, use take down," the gym leader called out. The small Pokémon rushed forward in a quick burst of speed and attacked the grass snake Pokémon recklessly.

"Dodge it, Servine! Now use leaf blade," Mitsumi commanded. Servine jumped out of the way to avoid the attack and then spun as it used gravity in it's favor to land it's counter attack. Herdier was thrown back a few feet, but managed to get back up. It looked more determined than ever. Suddenly, it began to glow.

"What? It's evolving," Mitsumi gasped. The light around Herdier grew brighter and it's form started to change. Herdier had just evolved into a Stoutland.

"Alright, Stoutland! Use shadow ball," Lenora commanded. Multiple shadow balls were sent towards Servine. Mitsumi shook off the shock and immediately began planning ahead.

"Servine, use leaf storm to counter," Mitsumi called out. She looked her Pokémon in the eye and seemed to be thinking to it, "use the cancellation of the attacks as a smoke screen, then attack again." To her utter shock, Servine nodded before it used leaf storm. Mitsumi watched as Servine used leaf storm and then dove through the plumes of dust and used leaf blade on Stoutland while it was immobile. When the dust had settled, Servine was walking back towards it's trainer and Stoutland had fainted.

"My! You really are strong. Congratulations! You have earned the Basic badge," Lenora said after she had recalled her Pokémon. Two sets of hands clapping startled Mitsumi as she noticed her brother and Hareta standing at the bottom of the stair case. Lenora grinned.

"Looks like we had an audience. You two requested a two on one battle, right," Lenora asked. Both boys nodded and Lenora's smile grew bigger.

"Alright! I accept your challenge," the gym leader replied. The battle was between Lenora's newly evolved Stoutland and Watchog, and Hareta and N's Munna and Roggenrola. The battle was fought hard, and eventually, Hareta and N won their Basic Badges.

"Whew! What a day! Three tough trainers. Mitsumi, your combinations are amazing and nearly flawless. You are able to overwhelm your opponents with speed and power! Hareta and N, you two make a great team," Lenora said as they all walked out to the main exhibits. They stopped as the three trainers recognized several familiar hooded people. Team Plasma.

**To Be Continued…**

**xxx**

**Mitsumi: Servine- lv. 27, Milotic- lv. 36**

**Hareta: Pidove- lv. 19, Munna- lv. 12**

**N: Zorua- lv. 28, Roggenrola- lv. 13**


	8. Chapter 7: Pinwheel Forest

**I don't own Pokémon, unfortunately!**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 7 Pinwheel Forest:**

"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around," Lenora exclaimed as she rushed over towards the group of Plasma Grunts. Mitsumi's group quickly joined behind her. They stayed out of sight to see what would happen.

"So you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokémon liberation," one Grunt claimed.

"To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes," another Grunt added.

"Well, then, here's our smoke screen," the first Grunt finished. The remaining Grunts threw smoke bombs and disappeared into the smoke with the Skull in tow. Everyone gasped in shock. Lenora being the first to recover from the shock stepped forward and looked up at the Dragon skeleton that was now missing its head.

"What is going on here," she exclaimed. Lenora ran out the front door.

"It looks as though there is a division in the ranks. One group supporting me, and another with a bunch of traitors," N said sadly.

"We should go after them before they get to far away," Hareta suggested softly.

"Right," both N and Mitsumi replied. The group hurried outside to find the Gym Leader looking around outside. A man with rather bushy brown hair wearing a green suit with a red tie walk over to them.

"Good day, Lenora. Find any good fossils lately," the man asked casually. Despite the stolen Skull, Lenora gave him a warm smile.

"This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again," Lenora said to the artist.

"This is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader! Burgh, this is Mitsumi, N, and Hareta, my most recent challengers who won the Basic Badge," the Nacrene City Gym Leader said introducing the group.

"… Eh? Just looking for a change of pace. Seems pretty hectic or something around here. What's up," Burgh replied.

"What's Up?! Some people just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up! Anyways, Let's split up and search. I'll head this way (pointing towards Route 3), Burgh, you take these three to search Pinwheel Forest," Lenora exclaimed before running off.

"Alright then, you three! Are you ready to round up our robbers," Burgh asked. The three trainers nodded.

Pinwheel Forest:

"Alright! Let's split up and look for those guys. I will go and guard the entrance. Each of you should go in opposite directions," Burgh suggested before walking off anyways.

"I can take care of myself pretty well. Hareta, you go with N and take the left path. Don't get lost! I will take the path to the right. My Milotic will be able to help me get across the water to reach other areas," Mitsumi said. The two boys nodded and walked off towards the left path.

In all honesty, the young woman also wanted some alone time to think. She thought about what had happened in the Dream Yard. She knew that she lost her temper, something that Cyrus had always told her was a very bad thing. She wondered how, for that short moment, why had she and Servine been able to comunicate telepathically.

"You have finally returned… it is good to see you again, Mitsumi Harmonia," a voice that seemed to echo in her head spoke in a calm and somewhat happy, tone.

"Telepathy," Mitsumi thought aloud.

"Who are you? How do you know my name," Mitsumi asked in a calm and even voice.

"We should talk face to face. Come over to my home. You are not far from it. Here's a hint: come to the farthest northeastern corner of the forest…," the voice said before fading away. Mitsumi shook her head. It was common sense to not go chasing after strange voices in big maze-like forests, but her curiosity got the better of her, so she decided to make her way to the northeastern part of the forest.

Back with Hareta and N:

"There sure are a lot of bug-type Pokémon," Hareta said. N nodded calmly. He knew that the grass and bug-type Pokémon liked the amount of greenery to make their nests in. Hareta had caught a Sewadle easily thanks to his Pidove. N kept a lookout for the rogues. He spotted one Grunt standing oh so very conspicuously in the middle of the path.

"Why have you stollen the dragon skull," N demanded his blue-grey eyes glaring fiercely at the low ranking girl.

"Sorry, but who the heck are you," the female Grunt shot back.

"I am N," the green haired teen responded coldly. The Grunt's eyes widdened as she finally got a good look at Team Plasma's leader and gasped.

"M-my apologies, my lord! I did not recognize that it was you! Please forgive my insolence," she said as she bowed low to her king.

"I will ask you again: why have you stollen the dragon skull from the museum," N questioned her in the same cold voice that he used earlier.

"We were just following orders, my lord," the female Grunt responded quickly.

"And who was it that gave you these orders," N asked.

"It was Gorm of the Seven Sages," she answered.

"Hmm… I see. Take me to him at once," N commanded in his most authorative voice.

"Yes, your highness," the girl responded bowing once again before leading the way to the far Northwestern part of Pinwheel Forest.

Mitsumi:

"There is a lot of water around this area. I'm glad that I decided to bring Milotic with me," Mitsumi said to herself. She returned Milotic to its pokéball as soon as she got to the other side of the small river. She walked through a log and found herself standing near the entrance to a deeper part of the forest. She walked through the natural gate formed by large trees and found herself in a small clearing that was filled with flowers.

"So beautiful…," Mitsumi sighed as she felt the warm sun hit her face.

"It is, isn't it. Welcome back, Mitsumi," the melodic voice said softly.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review folks!**


	9. Chapter 8: Virizion

**Serena: I own Nothing except for the story! Please Review!**

**Chapter 8 Virizion:**

"Who are you? And how do you know my name," Mitsumi asked as she whipped her head around looking for the source of the voice. It didn't seem like whoever it was wanted to harm her. In fact, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"How sad it is that you have forgotten this place. You have even forgotten your special abilites… I am Virizion," the voice said calmly. The antelope-like Pokémon, green in color, with horns that end in dull points. It has a pink-tipped leaf on each side of its neck. On the Pokémon's back, there were pointed ends of fur ending in a medium-long tail. Its legs resembling pointed knee-high boots at which the joints of its knees were pink highlights and had pointed hooves. Mitsumi stared at Virizion in awe before finding her voice again.

"I am honored to be in the presence of one of the Swords of Justice," Mitsumi said at last. She bowed before the guardian of Pinwheel Forest.

"There is no need to bow, Child of the Forest," Virizion said with a hint of humor in her voice. Mitsumi looked confused at this statement.

"You are one of very few children who have the blessings of the Forest. You have heard of Veridian Forest, have you not? Some children have been raised by the Forest and given special abilities. I remember when you were stollen from this forest," Virizion said sadly.

"Was it Ghetsis," Mitsumi asked. Virizion nodded and a wave of anger flashed behind her gentle eyes for a moment.

"Yes. Him and a blue haired one stole you and your brother," Virizion said her voice suddenly cold.

"But you have returned, not without harm, though… The forest shall be safe once those intruders have left. I have decided to join you and your friends. I will teach you about your abilities as we travel," Virizion said calmly. Mitsumi stood there absolutely shocked that a legendary Pokémon had just asked (announced) that it would go with her.

"W-wait, WHAT," Mitsumi all but shouted.

"You wluld be willing to leave this forest to help me," she continued.

"I can read what is in your heart, a skill that I will re-teach you. You have done some bad things, however, it was not truly your fault. I find you pure enough and you once lived here. I am only hoping that you may help relationships between Pokémon and humans with these abilities of yours," Virizion replied.

"How will I take you with me? Will you stay in a Pokéball," Mitsumi asked. Virizion nodded calmly and stepped back.

"Battle me. Show me your strength," Virizion declared.

"As you wish! Let's go, Servine," Mitsumi called out the green snake Pokémon.

"Energy ball," Virizion said. She launched several green glowing energy balls towards Mitsumi and Servine who dodged the attack with speed and grace.

"Let's counter attack with leaf storm," Mitsumi thought telepathically to Servine. Servine nodded and a blast of sharp leaves spun towards Virizion.

"Sacred Sword," Virizion murmured. Her body glowed green and an horn made from her energy formed with which she used to knock the leaf storm away.

"Servine, use leaf blade…," Mitsumi said trailling off at the end. _"Aim for Verizion's feet,"_ she finished telepathically. The grass-snake Pokémon nodded slightly and charged. Virizion had expected the attack to come from above as most Pokémon would, so she ducked. Her mistake. Servine's tail came in low and nailed Virizion causing her to stagger briefly. Mitsumi, who had been trained to be Team Galactic's ultimate fighting machine, used this moment of weakness to attack.

"Let's wrap this up! Servine, use leaf storm," the green haired girl commanded. Servine focused her energy into the attack and fired it. The sharp leaves sliced at Verizion who dodged to the best of her ability, but was unable to continue. Since the battle was over, Mitsumi walked over and placed her hands on Verizion's head. She concentrated on one thought: heal.

"My thanks, lady Mitsumi. You have started to pick up on your gifts," Verizion said in her calm but proud voice.

"You were a very skilled opponent. I would enjoy your company, that is, if you want to…," Mitsumi trailed off at the end.

"I accept. I will go with you and see the world once more. I am curious to see how the relationships between humans and Pokémon have changed," Virizion said calmly.

"I believe that we should not spend to much time talking. Your friends will start to worry. Let us go and find them before they get lost in Pinwheel Forest's maze," Virizion said as they both stood up.

"Hop on, it will be much faster," Virizion said. The two of them quickly arrived in time to find N, Hareta, and an old man dressed in what seemed to be a gaudy cloak and hat, in Mitsumi's oppinion. Virizion leapt through the air and landed between Gorm of the Seven Sages and N and Hareta. N looked shocked for two reasons: 1) his sister was with the guardian of Pinwheel Forest. 2) She was _riding_ Virizion. Hareta took it in stride as he always did and did his usual 'oh-wow-a-new-Pokémon-you-are-awesome-Mitsumi' dance.

"Would you mind catching us up on the current events, dear brother," Mitsumi asked N, both of whom were ignoring the wild child.

"This is Gorm of the Seven Sages. Gorm, this is your queen," N said simply waving his hand towards each person. Gorm's eyes widened in shock before he bowed low towards the two siblings and Virizion.

"My apologies, Your Majesties! I was merely following lord Ghetsis's orders and assumed his word to be yours," Gorm lied smoothly. Virizion growled at him and took a stepped forwards.

"Do not lie, foolish human! You knew what you were doing! Now, Get OUT of this forest," Virizion said with such force that the Sage stepped back.

"I do not lie to my king and queen," Gorm lied again.

"However, I shall retreat and return this skull to you. It was not what we were looking for," he continued as he handed the dragon skull to Mitsumi. A Plasma grunt threw a smokebomb and Team Plasma escaped.

"Mitsumi! You're holding the dragon skull you worked so hard to get back, right? Thank you so much, you three. With such kind Trainers like you taking care of them, the Pokémon with you must be happy. Here is a token of my gratitude. Please use it carefully! This is a Moon Stone. Some Pokémon evolve when you use this item on them. Now, I must take the Dragon Skull back to the museum! See you! Take care of yourself," Lenora said as she and Burgh caught up to the three. Lenora left quickly and headed back to her gym leaving the trio of travelers and Burgh alone in the forest. Virizion had given Mitsumi an Apricorn-made pokéball and was willingly captured. Burgh didn't say anything about this but smiled.

"Well now. Well... I'll be waiting for your challenge at Castellia City's Pokémon Gym. Yes indeed. I'm certainly looking forward to it," Burgh said happily as he walked off and disappeared.

"Well… you heard the man. Let's go to Castelia City," Mitsumi said. The two boys nodded. They were definitely going to ask Mitsumi about Virizion on their walk on Skyarrow Bridge.

**To Be Continued…**

**XXX**

**Mitsumi: Servine- lv. 28, Milotic- lv. 36, Virizion- lv. 25**

**Hareta: Pidove- lv. 20, Munna- lv. 13**

**N: Zorua- lv. 29, Roggenrola- lv. 14**

**XXX**

**This is one of the longest chapters that I have written for this story! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Castelia City Part 1

**Me: I am finally back from my break from writing.**

**N: You were gone for quite a while. What in the name of Arceus were you doing?!**

**Me: That is my business. Just, somebody do the disclaimer…**

**Hareta: I'll do it! Pick me! Ok! Serena doesn't own any of the characters and some text.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 9 Castelia City Part 1:**

"I guess we're all children from forests. How interesting," N commented. The trio had just reached the end of Skyarrow Bridge and boy was it long. Mitsumi had let Virizion out to meet N and Hareta formally. N was interested to hear about his past. He was Mitsumi's younger brother by blood, their mother had been forced to leave her children their and had asked for Virizion's blessings. N asked of Virizion's opinion on humans and Pokémon's relationships.

"I do believe that though there are humans who are cruel and violent towards other living beings, but I also know that there are people like yourselves out in the world as well," the deer-like legendary responded wisely. The four continued chatting until they reached Castelia City.

"Well here we are: Castelia City. It is one of the largest cities in Western Unova aside from Nimbasa. Castelia City is home to an art museum, the Gym, and one of the largest ports. Also, I have heardthat the Castelia Cones are to die for," Mitsumi stated as she looked around excitedly. Hareta started drooling at the mentioning of food.

"Ooh, I just remembered, Burgh said that he would be waiting for us at the Gym! Let's go and find it," Hareta said bouncing up and down. N nodded thinking that it would be rude to be late. Mitsumi walked over to a map to find the Gym.

"The Gym is all the way over on the East side of Castelia, the first building on the right of that street," she read out loud. Hareta jumped up onto a lamp post (don't ask me how he did that, he's an Aipom child) to get a better view. He couldn't see much except for the docks. It was then that he noticed a familiar looking dressed person. Some Team Plasma Grunt was stealing a girl's Pokémon!

"Mitsumi! Some Plasma person is attacking a little girl on the big dock," Hareta yelled as he jumped down from his perch.

"What?! Let's go right away," N replied quickly. His older sister nodded and had a grim look on her face. She remembered when she used to be like that, a no-good thief. She shook her head and headed to the main dock.

At the Main Dock:

"Burgh?! How did you find out about the incident," Mitsumi asked as she noticed the Castelia City Gym Leader and a wierdly dressed girl with big purple hair, reassuring the little girl. Burgh looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello again. This is Iris," Burgh said pointing towards the older girl with big hair.

"She found out and alerted me," he continued.

"I can't believe that they got away! But this city is just so big and I couldn't just leave her here all alone," Iris fumed. She wanted to catch the guys who stole from an innocent little girl.

"It was those jerks from Team Plasma, right," Burgh asked. The purple haired girl nodded.

"I saw them headed towards the far west side of Castelia City," Hareta said.

"They're headed towards the Gym?! What could they be thinking," Burgh exclaimed before rushing off. The rest of the group were quick to follow. They came across a hotel that was just across from the Gym. Three Plasma Grunts were standing guard outside. In plain sight. Seriously. Not suspicious whatsoever.

"You again," the thief asked exasperatedly. Hareta engaged the thief in a battle and won easily as his Pokémon were well trained and the Plasma grunt's were not. Mitsumi was about to challenge the female Grunt, but the girl fled into the building at Mitsumi's glare. Burgh had his Leavanny tie up the third grunt by using String Shot. The four trainers plus the little girl, walked into the building an were greeted by Ghetsis himself along with

"My word, if it isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh," Ghetsis chuckled.

"My apologies. I thought it would be humorous to prepare a hideout right in front of a Pokémon Gym, but we were detected more quickly than I imagined," Bronius of the Seven Sages confessed. Ghetsis shook his head.

"Indeed... No matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations," Ghetsis waved the apology off.

"Now then, is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region? The truth is this... The black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. This black Dragon-type Pokémon shared its knowledge-and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created," the leader of the Sages proclaimed. Only Hareta and Burgh were surprised about the interesting folklore. Mitsumi and N had read stories and such, while Iris was from the village of dragons, so this was nothing new.

"We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I-I mean, Team Plasma-desires!" Ghetsis exclaimed. N had hung back so as not to be noticed. He knew that Ghetsis would not spill the full truth if he was noticed.

"Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there's something about what you're saying I don't quite understand… One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon. Even meeting for the first time people can talk about Pokémon. Remember your speech at Accumula Town? You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokémon. For that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise... I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly! What you guys are doing... Aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?" Burgh asked. His innocent question earned laughter from the lead Sage.

"Muah-ha-ha-ha! You are quite hard to figure out-a little more intelligent than I'd expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this... From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages. Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way," he said. Turning to the grunt next to him, he told him to return the stollen Pokémon.

"The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova-and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell...," he finished. Team Plasma 'ghosted away'.

**To Be Continued…**

**XXX**

**Mitsumi: Servine- lv. 28, Milotic- lv. 36, Virizion- lv. 25**

**Hareta: Pidove- lv. 20, Munna- lv. 14**

**N: Zorua- lv. 29, Roggenrola- lv. 14**


	11. Chapter 10: Rock n' Roll

**Me: I'm still here. Just haven't found much inspiration for my other story.**

**Anyways, I don't own Pokémon.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 10: Rock n' Roll**

"Whaaat!? You're going to a different city?!" Hareta exlaimed.

"Yeah. I plan on heading straight to the Virbank Gym. Have fun battling Burgh for the Insect Badge," Mitsumi replied.

"How are you planning on getting there?" N asked.

"I already bought a ticket for a ferry that goes back and forth between Virbank City and Castelia City," Mitsumi replied. A whistle sounded and the green haired girl realized that that was her boat getting ready to leave.

"Bye you two! See ya in Nimbasa," Mitsumi called over her shoulder as she hurried over to the boat.

x

"I guess we should head over to Burgh's Gym, huh," Hareta said. N nodded in agreement. The two trainers arrived at the gym and walked inside. The interior design of the place was crazy. There were cocoons connected by white threads. The threads hid thin but sturdy platforms. The cocoons were elevators that sent them in whichever direction they were facing when they entered it. All in all, it was pretty confusing. After running around, going up, down, and even diagonally, the two trainers finally made it to the top where Burgh was waiting.

"My bug Pokémon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you. Let's get straight to it!" Burgh exclaimed letting his Whirlipede and Leavany out of their Pokéballs. N and Hareta let out Zorua and Pidove. Both sides ready to give it their best.

xxx

Virbank City

The first place Mitsumi visited was the Pokémon Center to go pick up a Pokémon. She knew that she didn't have any Pokémon that had a good type matchup against the poison type user Roxy. Mitsumi picked up her Infernape and headed over to the gym. The first thing that entered her mind as she walked into the gym was that it was obnoxiously loud.

**"Get ready! I'm gonna knock some sense outta ya!" **Roxy declared confidently. She sent out her Coffing. Mitsumi remained calm and collected despite the noise. Mitsumi sent out her Milotic.

"Coffing, use Sludge Bomb," Roxy shouted over the music.

xxx

Castelia Gym

"Whirlipede, use Steamroller on Zorua! Leavany, use String Shot on Pidove," Burgh commanded. Whirlipede started to spin and attempted to crush Zorua who narrowly avoided the attack by jumping to the side at the last second. Pidove dodged the String Shot by taking flight and staying airborne.

"Pidove, use Air Slash on both of the opponents Pokémon," Hareta called. Pidove gave a loud cry as it flapped it's wings hard shooting blades of wind at the two bug types causing massive damage. Leavany fainted leaving only Whirlipede left.

"Zorua, use Shadow Ball!" N commanded. The little fox-like Pokémon jumped up into the air and shot several balls of dark energy at the slightly dazed Whirlipede knocking it out.

"Aww... I lost. Whatever! Losing to you doesn't bug me because you are a-MAZ-ingly strong! This is the Gym Badge! You beat me, so here you go, the Insect Badge! It's insectible-I mean, incredible," Burgh said as he handed them each a badge.

"Thanks Burgh! That was a fun battle," Hareta replied enthusiastically.

_"I wonder how my sister is fairing…,"_ N thought to himself.

xxx

Virbank Gym

"Infernape, dodge and then use Fire Spin," Mitsumi commanded quickly. Infernape dodged the blobs of poisonous sludge with practiced ease before countering with a fiery attack. The collumn of fire engulfed Coffing trapping and damaging him at the same time.

"Grr… Coffing, try using Gyro Ball to force your way through," Roxy yelled. The poison type tried to get through but failed and only succeeded inharming itself further. _"Darn! She's tough!" _Thought Roxy mildly frustrated.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch and knock him out," Mitsumi commanded. Infernape leapt up into the air and punched downwards at the immobile Coffing and it was a critical hit. Once the smoke had cleared, Roxy saw that her Pokémon had been knocked out and quickly recalled it.

"You're pretty good! I can feel your desire to win pouring out of you," Roxy said with a smile.

"So let's see how you handle this one. Go, Scolipede!" Roxy shouted.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz and end this battle quickly," Mitsumi called out in a calm voice right as Scolipede was sent out. The attack was so fast that Roxie had no time to utter a single command as her Pokémon was sent flying and crashed into a wall behind her.

"… Wow… Well…I guess that means you're strong! This stinks, but I gave it everything I had, and I feel revitalized and refreshed now! Here! Proof that you beat me!" Roxie sighed. She fished a Toxic Badge out of her sweater and tossed it to Mitsumi.

"Thanks," Mitsumi said as she left. Once she had left the gym, she took out the earplugs that she had in her ears.

"Whew. Glad I bought those earplugs earlier," she said. She headed back to the Pokémon center to get her Pokémon healed up, after which she sent Infernape back to Professor Rowan and picked up her Staraptor. She flew to Nimbasa and decided to wait for her brother and Hareta to get there.

xxx

Route 4

"Guess we should hurry up and get to Nimbasa. We don't want to keep Mitsumi waiting," N said.

"Yup. Lets go!" Hareta exclaimed running towards the exit gate that led North to Nimbasa City.

**To Be Continued.**

**XXX**

**Mitsumi: Servine- lv. 28, Milotic- lv. 37, Virizion- lv. 25, Infernape- lv. 40, Staraptor- lv. 39**

**Hareta: Pidove- lv. 21, Munna- lv. 16**

**N: Zorua- lv. 30, Roggenrola- lv. 16**


End file.
